


投齐所豪 | Fall for you(上)

by Springhaspassed



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhaspassed/pseuds/Springhaspassed





	投齐所豪 | Fall for you(上)

01.  
任少爷最近不太顺心。  
他刚从国外留学归来，还没来得及利用自己的知识在商界大显身手，就被老任总半强迫半欺骗地拉进了自家公司，美其名曰锻炼锻炼。  
开玩笑，在您手底下我能历练个啥，出去谈生意一报名字，还没开始呢对面就一口一个小任总叫得亲切，脸上的笑容看得“小任总”直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
唉，没劲。深信富贵险中求的任大少爷窝在老板椅上百无聊赖地玩着打火机，一张帅脸看得一旁的助理今天也是脸红心跳。  
工作没劲，生活里就得找点乐子。刚到下班时间，发小一通电话就打了过来：“豪哥，今晚兄弟们找了地儿给您接风洗尘，来不来？人可多了，保证好玩！”  
任豪想我这回来都大半个月了接哪门子的风啊，转念又觉得闲着也是闲着不如去看看，正好一群兄弟也好久没见了。于是他一口应下，挂了电话就收到对方微信发来的地址：FALL IN LOVE，是个店名。  
名字还挺文艺的，这帮糙汉子转性了啊。任豪看着名字只当是哪个小众的餐厅，他懒得自己开车，出了公司打了个出租就出发了。

02.  
车七拐八绕一大圈，又赶上下班晚高峰在高架上堵成了浆糊，等任豪到了约定的地方天都擦黑了。  
任豪看着粉色的霓虹招牌觉得自己刚刚消下去的因为堵车的火气又要冒起来了——谁能想到FALL IN LOVE会是一家酒吧的名字？这群傻逼在酒吧给我接风？  
发小的电话又来了，语气是止不住的兴奋：“豪哥你到没有！就等你了！”背景还依稀能听到酒吧里的音乐。  
任豪简单应了几句，得知了对方包下了整个一楼大厅后无语凝噎。他本来就穿着一身与夜场格格不入的西装，此刻站在酒吧门口更是引人注目。思来想去，任豪还是进了酒吧。  
刚一进门，就听到不知是谁喊了一句“豪哥来了”，人群中爆发出一阵抽风似的欢呼，震得任豪头疼。他挤到场子中央才找到一群猜拳猜的正欢的损友，对方扯着嗓子对他喊“surprise”一边拉着他入座，酒精的气味在任豪鼻尖萦绕。  
发小凑过来递给他一杯酒：“豪哥，惊不惊喜啊？这可是C城最热闹的酒吧了！”  
任豪扯出一个笑容：“你们太夸张了吧，包下整个一楼？你爸知道你这么花钱不得扣你一个月生活费？”  
对方哈哈笑着跟他打着太极，说出的话语却被舞台附近突然的一阵欢呼淹没。  
“哇豪哥好运气啊，今天的主唱居然是妖娆！”  
任豪正想问一句妖娆是哪个名气很大的歌手吗，下一秒舞台上的人一开口就把全场的气氛带到了高潮。  
发小见他盯着舞台上的人一动不动就又凑过来给他解说：“酒吧新来的驻唱！真名没人知道，就知道他自称妖娆，搞说唱的，freestyle可炸了！有他的场子绝对不会冷！”

03.  
一曲完毕，下面的人都在喊着妖娆妖娆，台上的人却吐了吐舌头摇头晃脑的下了场，尖尖的一堆小虎牙在暧昧的灯光下显得有些俏皮。  
任豪莫名的对了这个歌手有了兴趣。他挑了挑眉，随口叫了身边一个人：“诶，你认识刚才那个歌手吗？我想认识认识。”  
那人一看是任大少爷跟他搭话，赶忙接话：“认识认识，我这就给豪哥把人叫来！”  
任豪在卡座等了十来分钟也没把人等来，只当对方拒绝了，起身去了洗手间。  
可等任豪回来时却又是另一副光景了：小歌手站在卡座的矮几旁，身后是一个笑得不知所措的服务生，旁边围着他的一群狐朋狗友，熟的不熟的都有。  
见他回来了，有人开始起哄：“愣着干嘛？敬酒啊，我们豪哥能看上你可是你的福气！”  
任豪正想开口问一句发生了什么我怎么就看上人家了，就见妖娆缓缓地从矮几上拿起酒杯朝他移了过来——凑近一看，人确实还挺好看的，黑发软软地垂在额头，应该年纪不大。  
下一秒，酒杯里冰凉的液体就被泼到了任豪身上。妖娆捏着空酒杯的手有些发抖，他愤愤地开口：“我最讨厌你们这种仗势欺人的富二代了。”  
任豪还没从突发状况中反应过来。  
妖娆垂着头转身欲走，有人上前推搡：“我靠，你不想活了，赶泼我们豪哥？”  
旁边的那个服务生应该是他的朋友，尬笑着做着无谓的圆场：“大家都消消气哈，快，颜齐，给豪哥道个歉！”说罢去拉妖娆的衣袖。  
妖娆抬头，开口又是语出惊人，他对着任豪一字一句地说：“操、你、妈。”  
任豪这会儿确实生气了，我这什么都没干呢先被泼后被骂，我怎么了我？

04.  
于是他们鸡飞狗跳地打了一架。  
倒也没真的打起来，但是场面确实太鸡飞狗跳了，有劝架的，有助威的，有不知所措的，还有二楼下来看热闹的，最后以任豪他们被举报了为结果收场。  
不过这就和妖娆没关系了——古道热肠的人民群众们举报的。就因为包了大半个场子过于招摇，一没点小姐二没吸粉的一群富二代被附近的热心民众给举报了。  
警车呼啸而至的时候任豪和妖娆刚被人拉开，对方眼角泛红，配着下垂的眼型硬是有了几分楚楚可怜的感觉。  
人民警察同志们鱼贯而入，证件明晃晃亮在任豪眼前：同志，请配合我们走一趟。  
任豪百口莫辩：“不是，我真的啥也没干，我刚和这人吵架来着，不信你问他！”  
他一指旁边，却早已没了妖娆的人影。一扭头，那个服务生带着妖娆的身影从不远处一闪而过。  
他面前的小警察不依不饶，依旧一口一个同志请配合。得，这回算是栽了。任豪想。

05.  
老任总接到电话大半夜去警察局捞自家倒霉儿子，乔装打扮开了辆最便宜的车还是被认了出来，上了当地第二天的八卦报纸，引得一群吃瓜群众纷纷猜测任家少爷是犯了什么事儿进了局子。  
第二天看到报纸的任父气得吹胡子瞪眼，好你个任豪，让你在公司乖乖历练你不听，这下闯祸了，不想在自家公司呆了就给我滚出去，一个月过后再回来！  
收了银行卡交了工作证，任少爷提着行李箱被扫地出门。他站在酒店前台跟群里的损友们发着微信：那个妖娆什么来路？我饶不了他！  
本来也就是一句气话，大家你说一句我说一句，任豪的消息也就这么被顶了上去。  
不过这个群说大不大说小不小，里面有他的朋友，也有他朋友的朋友，好巧不巧就有人多了个心眼，看到这句话又去了那家酒吧蹲人。  
这边妖娆只当对方理亏息事宁人了，晚上照常去唱歌赚外快，下了班走在路上还因为之前的举动有些得意——然后就被身后的人影一棒子抡了过去。  
迷迷糊糊中有人喂他不知道吃了什么药，失去意识前他只听到有人说“给豪哥送过去”。  
顺带一提，虽然群里的人不是都和任豪熟，但群里的人都知道，任豪喜欢男的。

06.  
小歌手迷迷糊糊地醒来，眼前的人影和灯光一起晃得他有点想吐。他觉得头疼，不对，不只是头，腰疼，屁股也疼。  
任豪掐着他的腰把他按在床上操弄，下身有一下没一下地顶弄，又趴在他的耳边问，你怎么知道我酒店和房间号，还知道我喜欢男的？你调查我？  
他脑子里像是有一百只猴子在上蹿下跳，根本听不清任豪在说什么，只是隐约认出了面前的人就是前两天酒吧调戏他的纨绔子弟，以为自己还在酒吧里，开口就要骂人：“操你……呜！”  
任豪给了身下人一个狠的，他只觉得这人又当又立有点好笑，之前还冰清玉洁得跟什么似的，转头就自己送上门来了，那不操白不操，更何况这人长得确实挺漂亮的，反应也不错，应该是个雏儿。  
他加大了力度：“看清楚了，现在是哥哥在操你。”  
小歌手这会儿终于清醒了一点，明白自己这是被强暴了，他气急败坏地挣扎，骂人的话语一句一句地往外蹦。  
任豪纳闷这小孩刚才还那么乖怎么突然反抗得这么厉害，却也没有多想，只当对方是心思被戳破了又在玩欲擒故纵那一套，按着他细瘦的胳膊腕子逼他被自己更深地进入：“怎么，刚才那么乖那么享受，这会儿得了便宜就不听话了？还是我没满足你？”  
这会儿药效退的七七八八了，他听清了任豪的话，手脚却依旧提不起半分力气，毫无还手之力的被任豪翻来覆去地折腾。最后任豪射在他里面的时候他又羞又气，十分憋屈地在对方肩头留下了一个带血的咬痕。  
完事以后他连睁眼的力气都没了，被任豪抱着去浴室清理。  
小孩儿应该是累极了，躺在浴缸里没几分钟就睡着了，鼻头和眼尾都红红的，一副被操熟了的模样分外惹人怜爱。任豪抱着洗干净的人躺床上时心想兴许当个小情人也不坏。

07.  
结果一觉醒来又是鸡飞狗跳。  
任豪看着几乎是摔下床的小孩儿觉得一个头两个大，对方背对着他艰难地穿着裤子，漂亮的腰背曲线看得他大清早就有些口干舌燥。他咽了口口水，故作镇定地开口：“你要干嘛？”  
对方显然没想到他醒了，被吓得一抖，却也不搭话，自顾自穿着衣服，一副受了委屈的样子。任豪看情况应该是留不住这小孩了，想来想去觉得还是要对小情人好一点，于是坐在床上找自己的钱包想要拿张名片给他，殊不知在心高气傲的小歌手眼里以为是他强暴完了还要给钱来羞辱他。  
小歌手气得外套都忘了拿，他站在玄关前，开门，然后恶狠狠地开口：“神经病！”  
任豪坐在床上没动，他敛了笑容：“给我等着！”  
门砰地一声关上了。  
任豪拎起那人没拿的外套，一张卡从口袋里滑出来掉到了地上。他捡起来一看，是一张C大的学生卡，上面熟悉的面孔笑得可爱，旁边写姓名张颜齐，文学院研一。  
行吧，起码名字知道了。任大少爷摸着下巴若有所思。  
——————  
tbc.


End file.
